Isabelle Florentine
= Isabelle Florentine = "What? I'm sure you have guilty pleasures, too." Full Name: Isabelle Florentine Race: Great Naga Age: 25 Hair: Blue Eyes: Blue Height: 5'11" Length: 19'3" Weight: 651 lbs Innate Element: Fire Preferred Weapons: Scythes, Sickles, Machine Guns Ever the gluttonous nomad, Isabelle's been more or less forced to keep moving by her family and by circumstance. At an early age, her family left and took her with her. This was only the start of things. From all of her moving, she was never able to settle down, and she never made many friends. Rather, she was made an outcast everywhere she went, due to her size, her race, and how often she moved around. She also had a weird quirk that made her near unapproachable: namely, her ability to swallow people whole. By instinct and by choice, Isabelle prefers her meals live and human-sized. That's not to say that she won't eat anything else. Quite the contrary, she will eat most anythings, especially things with meat. Isabelle's past has made quite a lot out of her. She's become strong, unwilling to let herself become reliant on others. Because of all of her moving, she has an intense desire to not move any more (which has not panned out too terribly well). Unfortunately, she can be a bit hasty and quick to temper as well, and loses trust easily, especially when her meal preferences come into question. Recently, her conscience has grown as well, though, making her question her own eating habits herself, leaving her conflicted. She can be quite judgmental of others as well. She's had little trouble getting people to trust her, on arriving in Miranda's capital. In fact, she may even consider some of these people her friends. As of right now, however, her relationships are few and far between. People accept her to a degree, and a couple of them even trust her. But her own trusts are incredibly limited. She wants to make friends, but because of how people have reacted in the past to her, that has come with some difficulty. Still, if someone were to open up to her, she may yet find someone she can relate to. She has, however, managed to build a strangely close relationship with Ivy. History Early Life For some time, Isabelle was a simple girl. She was born as the oldest of two sisters. Both were born in Augustgrad, before moving to Miranda early on in their lives. Isabelle quickly felt outcast in her new home, though, as one of the only nagas in the area. Her memory of her home village is vague, thanks to this. Not helping her stress was in the fact that her family kept moving about the country. Her father had a job with the Miranda government, which kept him bouncing around the country. Her mother mostly made due with what she could find that she would be able to give up easily. She made very few friends. In part, it was because she never got much chance to meet people. In part, it was because she was different. And, in part, it was because she knew she'd likely not see many of her friends again, except by chance. Cruel Oppression Isabelle's social awkwardness was only the start of her problems. She was one of the people in school with no friends. This made her a prime target for all the worst sort. She'd never been taught how to defend herself properly, and on more than one occasion she was bullied quite a bit. Her physical form was lacking, and she shrunk away a lot. Eventually, the bullies became more and more aggressive until finally, she was forced to get into a fist fight. This was the true start of her eating habits, starting primarily from instinct rather than the will. Unfortunately, her aggressor was unable to be saved. For some time, she felt guilty, and it caused her expulsion from the school, and it hurt her relations with her parents for some time as well.. The only solace she could find was that she was not put into juvenile hall through not being in her right mind and her father's connection. She had the benefit, though, of being moved, so she could continue school. From here, her mother took charge of keeping Isabelle's tendencies in check. This, unfortunately, did not stop the bullying. At least now, though, she began to show off her influences, and it slowed significantly. However, bullies ended up being less of a problem. Political activists ended up being a significant step up. She ended up kidnapped at the age of 14. For several days, she was held before finally being released, on their demands being met. This was what tore it for her, though. Tired of being put on the defensive by all manner of people, she began working diligently on building her physical strength. Tired of always being the victim, at least in her eyes, she built her combat ability as much as was possible on her own. On finally reaching 18 years of age, she finally caught one final break. It came at the cost of a grandparent, unfortunately, and she mourned as was needed. However, she was the recipient of some of his estate, a small farm by the capital. Finally, after so long, she was able to attempt to achieve the stability she so longed for.